List of Disney's Dreamers characters
A list of characters who appear in Disney's Dreamers. Main Characters *'Poppy Fletcher / Maruyama Kichi' () aka *'Leah Sear / Miya Okichi' () aka *'Isla Osment / Kikuchi Tara '() aka *'Elsie White / Hamamoto Suzu '() aka *'Sofia Baxter / Hada Hinako' () aka *'Caroline Solis / Shiroma Emiya' () aka *'Gregory Loweton / Katuto Yagaso' () aka *'King Mickey Mouse' (王様, ミッキーマウス Ōsama Mikkī Mausu) - The ruler of the Magic Kingdom. *'Donald Duck' (ドナルドダック Donarudo Dakku) - The court magician, King Mickey's majordomo, and one of the Dreamkeepers' three partners throughout the series. *'Goofy' (グーフィー Gūfī) - The captain of the royal knights of the Magic Kingdom and the second of the Dreamkeepers' three partners throughout the series. *'Chouinard / Kuyuki '(小雪 Koyuki) - A cute looking creature from the Magic Kingdom that grants the girls the abilities to become Dreamkeepers. Antagonists 'The Othersiders' The Othersiders is a group of 'Main Members' *'Chernabog' (チェルナボーグ Cherunabōgu) - A massive all-powerful demon and the evil leader of the Othersiders. *'Maleficent' (マレフィセント Marefisento) - A wicked dark fairy and the commander of the Othersiders. *'Jafar' (ジャファー Jafā) - *'Ursula' (アースラ Āsura) - *'Captain Hook' (フック船長 Fukku-senchō) - *'Hades' (ハデス Hadesu) - *'Dr. Facilier' (ドクター・ファシリエ Dokutā fashirie) - *'The Evil Queen' (王妃 Ōhi) - *'Pete' (ピート Pīto) - 'Other Members' * 'Lackeys' * 'Monsters' *'Cerberus' (ケルベロス Keruberosu) - The three-headed hellhound who guards the entrance to the Underworld. *'Hydra' (ヒュドラ Hyudora) - A giant multi-headed reptilian monster summoned by Hades to destroy the Dreamkeepers. *'Julius' () - A giant vicious hulking artificial monster created from Pete's DNA. *'King Cobra '(キングコブラ Kingukobura) - A gigantic red cobra that was sent by Jafar to kill the Dreamkeepers. It resembles Jafar's snake form. *'Titans' (タイタンズ Taitanzu) - A group of giant powerful monsters **'Lythos' (リトス Ritosu) - A two-headed Titan made completely out of rock. **'Hydros' (ハイドロス Haidorosu) - A skeletal Titan made completely out of ice. **'Pyros' (パイロス Pairosu) - A blob-like Titan made completely out of lava. **'Stratos' (ストラトス Sutoratosu) - A tornado-like Titan with tornado arms, red eyes, and a red mouth. **'Cyclops' (サイクロプス Saikuropusu) - A fat, pink Cyclops-like creature *'Tyranno' (ティラノ Tirano) - A giant carnivorous Tyrannosaurus-like monster. Other Characters 'Magic Kingdom' *'Queen Minnie Mouse '(ミニー王妃 Minī Ōhi) - The queen of the Magic Kingdom, who rules the peaceful kingdom alongside King Mickey. *'Daisy Duck' (デイジーダック Deijī Dakku) - Queen Minnie's lady-in-waiting and the girlfriend of Donald, King Mickey's court magician. *'Pluto' (プルート Purūto) - King Mickey's loyal pet dog and also appears to be a messenger for him. *'Huey, Dewey, and Louie' (ヒューイ,デューイ,ルーイ Hyūi, Dyūi, Rūi) - Donald's nephews *'Scrooge McDuck' (スクルージ Sukurūji) - Donald's uncle and a wealthy entrepreneur *'Max Goof '(マックス Makkusu) - Goofy's 18-year old son and the sergeant of the royal knights of the Magic Kingdom. 'Magic Kingdom Federation Council' *'Snow White' (白雪姫 Shirayukihime) - *'Pinocchio' (ピノキオ Pinokio) - *'Jiminy Cricket '(ジミニー・クリケット Jiminī Kuriketto) - *'Dumbo' (ダンボ Danbo) - *'Bambi' (バンビ Banbi) - *'Cinderella' (シンデレラ Shinderera) - *'Peter Pan' (ピーターパン Pītā Pan) - *'Tinker Bell' (ティンカー・ベル Tinkā Beru) - *'Baloo' (バルー Barū) - *'Ariel' (アリエル Arieru) - *'Belle '(ベル Beru) - *'Beast' (ビースト Bīsuto) - *'Aladdin '(アラジン Arajin) - *'Jasmine' (ジャスミン Jasumin) - *'Genie' (ジーニー Jīnī) - *'Simba' (シンバ Shinba) - *'Pocahontas' (ポカホンタス Pokahontasu) - *'Quasimodo' (カジモド Kajimodo) - *'Hercules' (ヘラクレス Herakuresu) - *'Mulan' (ムーラン Mūran) - *'Tarzan' (ターザン Tāzan) - *'Kuzco' (クスコ Kusuko) - *'Tiana' (ティアナ Teana) - *'Rapunzel' (ラプンツェル Rapuntsu~eru) - *'Elsa' (エルサ Erusa) - Category:Character List Category:Characters